A First Time for Everything
by Batsaboutbats
Summary: The title says it all. Gru and Kairo together for the first time. Will there be pain, pleasure or both? (Kairo belongs to pocket-size-super-villain)


Takes place right after the story "Closet Space"

"I had a wonderful time today Gru." Wiping her mouth carefully with a burgundy napkin, Kairo sat back contentedly and looked at Gru who smiled warmly back. They had been dating for about 6 months and Gru had taken Kairo out all day celebrate, ending up at a nice restaurant. The restaurant was quaint: the decor was a bit over the top with stereotypical Italian scenes painted on the walls and plastic grapes hung from the ceiling, but the food was superb and the company even more so.

Earlier That Day

Gru and Kairo had started the day with minions waking them up from their bedrooms. There hadn't been much work needed in coaxing them to get up since both of them had been awake for hours excitedly and nervously getting ready for the weekend. A tangible electricity settled over the house as Kairo met Gru in the hall in front of his room. Their room. They smiled broadly and nodded to each other happily as Gru stepped out into the hall to pick up Kairos' other bags that some of the minions had brought up. A week previously, Gru had invited Kairo to share his room as they had been dating exclusively for a while, but she had declined...at first. Over a period of days, she compromised and decided that tonight she would rearrange her sleeping location for a trial period. After everything was brought in, Gru watched her quickly house her things then gave her a brief tour that ended when he swept her out of the room to the kitchen. On their way out he gave a quick glance over his shoulder to the bed and an excited shiver ran down his spine.

They grabbed a quick breakfast before setting out on a nice ride through the country. Then they had a relaxing walk through some botanical gardens and marveled at all the beauty nature had to offer. The well-manicured lawns were punctuated by the well placed shrubs and trees, and the birds twittered in nearby water fountains. The couple talked as they leisurely strolled the greenhouses and took pictures of the plants or occasionally secretly of each other. Walking hand-in-hand towards the exit, they caught each other's eyes and blushed in unison. Kairo sighed happily, not wanting this day to end. When they reached the car, the sunset cast a colorful show as the sun sank slowly in the west.

Starting up the car, Gru announced he made reservations for them at Larelli's, a popular Italian restaurant on the waterfront. Despite one unfortunate date with a person his annoying neighbor set him up with a couple years ago, Gru really loved the place and knew this date would have a far happier outcome.

While waiting for dinner and during their main entrée, they talked about what they saw that day and what plans they had that night and the rest of the weekend. It was promising to be a very low-key weekend full of promises.

Finishing up with his tiramisu and espresso, Gru reached over and laid his hand on top of Kairos'. The warmth of her skin radiated through his pleasantly. Gazing at Kairos' face, Grus' heart leaped with joy. "Kai-" "Gru-" they both started and giggled at each other. Gru motioned for himself to speak first and Kairos' eyes widened slightly in response. "Kairo, I just vanted tu say dat eet's been a truly wonderful time and dat I'm truly lucky tu have yu een my life...and..." He trailed off, blushed a bright red and looked away. He loves her deeply, but he's afraid to tell her since every time he's ever told someone he loved them, they hurt him painfully {eet ees a perfect time! Ugh! why ees dis so hard? Dis ees de best relationship I've ever had and eet should be easy tu say eet!}. He had no problems showing her. If asked by anyone he would tell them willingly. The hang up was telling _her_.

Kairo shifted her hand to wrap her fingers around his and squeezed it. She noted how cute he was when he got flustered. Smiling slightly, she longed to say how she felt but this was all very new to her. Her heart beat wildly and she hoped he didn't hear it hammering away in her chest. Gru was, after all, the first 'real' relationship she's ever had. Early on in the relationship, Kairo had shyly admitted to Gru of her non-existent sexual experience while in return Gru admitted candidly that he did indeed have partners before. Nervously Kairo tapped the fingers of her free hand in her lap {I wonder if we really will watch a movie...I'll just pick one we've seen before.} She pursed her lips, determined, but unsure of what the night would bring.

They paid the bill and walked to the car a few blocks away. On the ride home, they held hands in silence just enjoying each other's company. The couple had the house to themselves for the first time ever as Marlena took the girls to her house and Dr. Nefario went to visit his brother Winfield for the weekend. The minions were to mainly stay in the lab...and to keep them there, Gru bribed them with ice cream and root beer. Kyle was given the essentials and was locked down with them. It was a risk he was willing to take.

After parking the car, they sat in the car a couple minutes before getting out and going into the house. Automatically Gru went straight for and busied himself in the kitchen as he left Kairo to decide what movie to watch.

Gru sighed and decided that tonight he'll do something brave...maybe even reckless {either I'll go a leetle further eef we make out or I'll be brave and tell her I love her. Or both? I can't decide!} Before, they hadn't gone much further than kissing, but Gru was always wanting to do more and pushed his boundaries as far as she would let him. She was so much younger than him and very inexperienced. In some ways, it scared him.

Emerging from the kitchen into the living room, Gru smiled as he approached Kairo setting up the movie she chose. He wasn't too surprised at her choice, the 90s release of "The Mummy" was one of his favorites too. Sitting on the couch next to her as close as he dared, Gru sat popcorn and drinks on the coffee table in front of them. As the beginning of the movie started, Kairo snuggled in close to Gru and laid her head on his arm. Gru beamed as he moved his arm to the back of the couch so she could get more comfortable.

Letting Kairo settle in, Gru partially watched the movie before ultimately looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed the way her hair smelled like fruity shampoo and how delicately her hand was shaped as it lightly rested on his stomach. The weight of her body against his was a welcome and comforting distraction. Gru blushed and felt himself getting a bit hot as his mind filled with images of his waking fantasies. Fidgeting slightly, he was rewarded when Kairo shifted to her back. The rise and fall of her chest while breathing was so mesmerizing he didn't hear her talking to him at first. "Gru...hey! The movie is over there! What are you looking at?!" Her tone was playfully accusatory and it just made Gru even more flustered "How about ve skeep de movie and..." He trailed off, hardly daring to finish. By now, Kairo was sitting and facing him, the flickering light from the screen playing on her features. With a smirk, Kairo inched up an eyebrow and as she leaned in till her face was very close to his, she whispered "...and what?"

Without a word, Gru reached up and touched Kairos' cheek, then leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently. The impulse was rewarded as Kairo deepened the kiss, parting her lips to let her tongue dart in to touch his. With his breathing already becoming slightly erratic, Gru sat up and repositioned himself to kiss Kairo easier. His cock was by now uncomfortably feeling trapped, but Gru blocked it from his mind {baby steps, don't rush eet! But try...something else}. Strengthened by his resolve, Gru reached out and brushed Kairos' breast before cupping it fully and reverently in his hand. Feeling his touch Kairo jumped and Gru opened his eyes in surprise as they kissed. He was startled to see her eyes were open as well.

They pulled apart in a fit of nervous laughter before looking at each other in the aftermath, their breaths ragged from laughing and finally subsiding into an awkward tense silence. Gru frowned as Kairo suddenly got up off the couch without a word and headed for another room. Staring at her retreating form, he sighed and collected the dishes and walked downtrodden towards the kitchen.

Kairo quickly sought out the small powder room near the kitchen and closed the door. Her nerves were so frayed she felt as though every little movement would send her skyrocketing into the ceiling. With shaking hands, she turned on the tap and wet her face and hands in an effort to calm down. She addressed herself in the mirror "You can do this. It is not like you do not know him, you have been with him for a while. You love him. You know he loves you by the way he acts." Satisfied with her little pep-talk in the mirror, she nodded and gave herself a wink and smile before leaving the room. {I can do this!}

Thinking he blew things with his daring, Gru glumly put the dishes in the sink. Sighing heavily, {vell dat didn't work out vell...I vunder how ve vill sleep tonight?}, Gru shut off the lights and made his way back to the living room to turn off the movie. Unexpected by either of them, they met in the narrow hallway that connected the two rooms. Kairo looked up at Gru expectantly, "I went to the restroom. I came back and saw you were gone...so I came looking for you..."

Suddenly the hall felt too small to Gru as he studied Kairos' face, his heart-rate started to spike {Do eet moron! Anything!} "Deed yu have fun?" {vhat de fuck?! Vhy deed yu ask dat?! Idiot!} blushing furiously, Gru scowled at his stupidity. In response, Kairo looked at Gru in bemusement before smiling at him in silence. The effect was instant and Gru found himself pressing his body to Kairos' against the wall. Picking up where they left off, slow kissing quickly escalated to them parting only briefly to catch their breaths. Gru took a deep breath "Kairo...I l-" hearing her name Kairo put a finger to his lips and brought his face down for a deep passionate kiss {Vell I almost told her}.

Entwining his right hand in her hair, Gru let his left hand lightly meander around Kairos' body, caressing where he dared at first. He caressed her breasts with slightly shaky hands as she tugged the tail of his undershirt free from the pants he was wearing. Kneading a trail down her stomach, Gru got to the front waistband of her pants {dis ees eet...just try eet...} and deftly slipped a finger in. Kissing became more frenzied and as he found no resistance, Gru fumbled with the elastic of Kairos' pants and was rewarded with the ability to part her legs just slightly to cup her lips with his hand. Kairo hissed as Gru rubbed the entrance before he eased a finger slowly inside her. It wasn't unpleasant so much as the feeling was a bit uncomfortable. Aware of the warmth of Gru's breath in her ear he purred silkily "I can't believe yu are so wet baby." The huskiness in his voice relaxed her and she moaned quietly in response. Weakly she wrapped her hands around his arm to feel the muscles underneath. Her body tingled warmly as more of her wetness covered his hand and the uncomfortable sensation that was there slowly eased up as a delicious pressure started to build.

With a disappointed grunt, Gru thought she was trying to stop him so he stopped and started to withdraw his hand. Kairo squeaked out a "No!" before pulling his hand back into place and slid her hands around his arm again. Kairo then leaned her head against the wall with heavily lidded eyes, exposing her throat. Her flushed face a picture of bliss. Gru placed his lips against her throat, nibbling it hungrily between huffs of desire.

Despite her whimpers of protest, Gru withdrew his hand and sucked his fingers, her aroma and taste making him drunk with desire. Savoring the moment with closed eyes, Gru jolted at feeling Kairo touch his straining hard-on through his pants, instantly sending his head to collide into hers. They rubbed their heads and kissed each other's boo-boos while having a little laugh at the situation. The days and nights that he fantasized about having her in his arms, were nothing like this. It was less than perfect, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Awkwardly Gru swept Kairo up in his arms and carried her to the sofa, laying her down as gently as he could. Gru finally shut off the sound of the tv once the looping music of the title screen started to annoy him and tossed the remote on a chair near him. Again, Gru looked at her in the flickering shadows, desire written on his face. "Kairo...before ve do anything else...I want yu tu know yu are very important tu me and ...I want to say something tu yu..." His words stuck in his throat as he still couldn't tell her. "Are...yu...uh...ready for dis?" {shit. shit shit shit.}

Questioningly Kairo looked up at him, totally at a loss "Ready? For what?" Embarrassed, Gru waved his hands wildly, trying to avoid looking at her face "Dis! Sex!" His question hung heavily in the air as her silence panicked him and he finally just looked at her. In the light, he could see dark spots forming on her cheeks and her lips were set in a thin line. "Will it hurt?" Kairo asked with a small voice. Gru blinked rapidly, obviously not prepared for this question "Maybe. Probably. Yes." and watched in horror as Kairo opened her eyes wider with every word. He continued in a rushed stutter "B-But! Only at first and not for long. And sweetheart..." He paused, taking her hand gently in an attempt to soften the blow, unsure of how to phrase it or how she'd react "Dhere...vill be...some...blood." Kairos expression darkened and Gru sensed that maybe he went just a little too far. He leaned over and kissed her forehead "Kairo, eet's ok...I'm not going tu force yu-" she cut him off "N-No...I am happy you told me. Please... I do want to do this." She reached out and caressed his cheek, causing him to close his eyes and breathe deeply.

A few moments went by and Gru looked at her with concern in his eyes "Only eef yu are sure..." Firmly Kairo responded "I am." He nodded with pursed lips and stood up {I should take her upstairs. Eet's more comfortable dhere} then he bent over and kissed her forehead again. "Ready?" He waited for her nod before he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their room.

Gru carried Kairo over the threshold and sat her on the bed, then settled on the bed facing her. "Vhatever yu need tu do tu geet comfortable, let me know ok?" Kairo looked at Gru and with shining eyes she whispered "just water please." Gru jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom for some water and carefully rushed back to her side, handing it to her. She cradled the cup and swirled the water around before downing it, then handed the empty cup back to Gru. "I'm ready" announced Kairo with renewed determination. Gru sat the cup down on the side table and turned back to Kairo. Tenderly he rubbed her back "Sweetheart, I'll be gentle and anytime yu want tu stop, just tell me and I vill. Keeck me eef yu want tu!" At that, Kairo laughed and relaxed a bit more "Thank you Gru, I needed that. I will keep that information in mind."

Shakily Kairo stood and excused herself to the bathroom and shut the door. Freshening up, she spied Grus robe on the back of the door from the reflection in the mirror. Slipping her own clothes off, she grabbed the robe and put it on. His scent wafted from it as she belted the waist, the hem hit the ground and it trailed behind her as she walked to the door. {I bet I look stupid in this...} she took a deep breath then nodded and opened the door.

Wisps of steam issued from the bathroom as Kairo stood in the doorway. She paused to pick up the hem so she wouldn't trip and walked slowly to Gru, who stared open-mouthed at her from the bed. "What are those things?" asked Kairo, pointing to the side-table, enjoying his reaction of seeing her in his robe.

Startled, Gru shook his head and looked at where she was pointing "huh? Oh, dhose things!?" On the table was laid out a couple condoms and a water-based lubricant. While Kairo was in the bathroom, he had reached into a bag he had hidden under his bed yesterday, not knowing when or if they would be needed at all anytime soon. "Dhose are just things dat...help." Awkwardly he pointed at each item "Dhose protect against...uh, nasty things and dat vill make things go easier." Kairo considered the answer and nodded, satisfied.

Gru reached out and pulled on the front of the robe to pull her towards him. The robe came first, falling open when she stopped in front of him to expose a bare breast at eye level. Gru stared at it with lust then exposed the other, pushing the robe off her shoulders to hang from the belt at her waist. Breathing a little huskier, Gru took off his own shirt, self-consciously aware of the faded scars and marks from the years of being a villain. Kairo reached down to his chest and touched some scars and craters that covered his chest and left shoulder. The angry healed puckers were still a reddish hue. "What happened?" Kairo said in wonder, tracing one scar that arced down his pec. "I'll tell you another time..." hissed Gru through his teeth as she ended the path at the tip of his nipple. Changing the subject, Gru caught her hand and kissed her palm then stood as he made his way up her arm, ending at the base of her neck.

"I'm going to undo the robe ok?" whispered Gru in her ear. The last thing he wanted was for her to be scared from any sudden movements. Kairo grabbed his hand and put it on the belt of the robe, making Gru smile "ok dhen!" Gru tugged at the end of the belt, loosening it, and let the it fall to the floor. He looked down and gasped as a pang of lust shot through his heart, his erection throbbed with renewed vigor.

Gru cupped Kairos chin and tipped her face up {Eet starts now, pace yurself old man}, and covered her mouth with his. He ran his hands down her smooth back, the supple softness of her skin a stark contrast to the slight roughness of his hands. He found himself cupping her ass and lifted her against him as they kissed, her legs instinctually locking around his waist. Instructing her to hold on, he turned and climbed onto the bed with Kairo dangling underneath him {dats my leetle monkey!} he laughed to himself, he bit his tongue {totally not de time to say dat} and coughed.

He stopped halfway up the bed and continued kissing her "yu can relax now." Kairo unhooked herself from him and ran her hands over his head and upper shoulders, her legs resting on either side of his. He urged to rush down between her legs and look at her there and to delve into her, but instead he took his time {no rushing!} he reminded himself. Nuzzling her neck, he licked at the divot between her collarbones, kissing a trail down her chest over her heart. Thumbing the tips of her nipples, Gru shifted down and took one in his mouth, sucking it generously before moving onto the other one. Suddenly he was aware of the wetness of her arousal on his stomach {oh baby...ok dats eet}. Sitting back on his haunches, Gru looked at her body in its entirety for the first time and breathed heavily, his cock pulsing in response. He feasted his eyes on her: from her eyes, down her honey-kissed skin, around her perky breasts, and finally longingly to the soft tawny-brown hair that lightly covered the dark pink folds slick with pearlescent juices. The smell of her arousal hastened Grus' desire and he reached out to caress her clit with his right thumb. Again, like earlier, Gru moved slowly and deliberately and rubbed her entrance with his fingers before inserting one. Unlike before, Kairo knew what to expect and enjoyed the sensation, welcoming the marvelous pressure that started to build like before. Gru increased his speed on her clit before inserting another finger. By now more of her desire oozed out past her folds and Kairo started to shake, arching her back and gasping. Gru positioned himself to whisper in her ear "dats right baby, cum for me." When her body crashed back down to the bed, Gru kissed her lovingly on the lips before starting again slowly, building her up again before inserting a third finger. Like downstairs, there was that uncomfortable sensation. "Are you doing ok sweetheart?" Gru asked after he saw her wince slightly. "Y-Yesss" she hissed with another wince. Gru reached over and flipped open the tube of lube, squeezing a bit onto the exposed parts of his fingers before he eased them back inside her. "Better?" He asked, hopefully, as she breathed deeply and shook her head yes. "Good" he huffed as he brought her to another orgasm.

Dripping with sweat and gasping for breath, Kairo laid with her legs parted and arms flung wide. "Yu still ok sweetheart?" In response, Kairo sighed and smiled with her eyes closed. "Good cuz dhere ees more vhere dat came from," chuckled Gru, getting off the bed to get a towel from the linen closet out in the hall. Instantly kairos eyes snapped open and she picked up her head to look at Gru returning and shutting the door "M-more? How? Why?" He chuckled again "Yes, more. What's wrong, not having a good time?" He play-acted being hurt by the notion knowing full well the true answer. Protesting, she sat up "I am! Really!"

"Chillax! I'm just playing. Here, peek up yur ass." she obeyed as he spread the towel underneath her. "A towel?" She asked, suddenly getting scared. Gru crawled back onto the bed and tugged the corners, making sure the towel was in the right place "Remember vhat I said earlier? Blood? Eet's for dat. Now, are yu sure yu vant to? Ve don't have tu eef yu don't want tu. I promise." He paused within an arms reach of her, waiting for her reply. Kairo felt the roughness of the towel against the skin of her asscheeks, saw the bulge in his boxers, heard the concern and love in his voice, smelled their scents mingling together in the air. "Yes. Gru, please." Kairo reached over and caressed the very obvious erection in his boxers, eliciting a shudder from Gru. She made her point.

Gru looped his thumbs through the waistband of his boxers and started to tug them down. "Ok, here ve go..." Freeing his cock, he almost didn't want to look at her reaction, afraid that he'd see disappointment or disgust. Curiosity got the better of him and he snuck a glance at her, not prepared to see her face full of worry. "Vhats wrong?" Said Gru, his heart filled with fear. He looked down to inspect himself and saw the same slightly left-curving dick he's always seen. She looked into his eyes "Are you sure that will fit?" Gru coughed as he laughed "Baby, I'm sorry, dat vas so cute, I had tu laugh. And yes, eet vill." She looked at him skeptically before reaching out to touch the darkened tight skin of the shaft of his pulsing excitement. Her touch sent electricity coursing through his body and he gasped out "careful, eet's loaded." Kairo laughed as she wrapped her hand around it. "Vhat do yu think yu are doing...?" All too aware of her hand on his dick. "Exploring..." Replied Kairo simply. "Vell yu could...grip eet a beet tighter and move yur ar-" his words were cut off as she did what he said, making him moan in pleasure. Before she did too much he stopped her "not too much sweetheart, save de best for last. I'll be right back, ok?"

He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, waiting for the urge to ejaculate to pass. Once subsided, Gru headed back to the side of the bed to grab a condom from the table and stopped halfway to look at Kairo laying on the bed {fuck she ees so beautiful, good god how deed I get so lucky?} almost as if she heard his thoughts, Kairo turned her head and looked at Gru, her flashing eyes sending another pang through his heart, straight to his dick. An idea struck him and he grabbed a condom and went to the foot of the bed. Silently Gru crawled onto the bed and with his head between her legs he lapped at her clit before sticking his tongue inside her. As he did this, Kairo was alarmed at first before groaning in wanton desire. She grasped Grus's ears and directed where she wanted him to pleasure her, her undulating hips signaling another orgasm was imminent. This time as she arched her back and shook, he got on his knees and deftly rolled the condom down his cock. He waited for her convulsions to relax before he knelt, his cock resting on top of her as he stretched to check on her again. "Kairo, sweetheart, are yu ready?" He grazed a nipple with his teeth and lightly pinched the other waiting for an answer. Kairo squirmed underneath him and panted "YES! Please, I'm ready!"

Generously, Gru squeezed lube into his hand and tossed the bottle off the bed. Gru smeared the lube on her pussy before using the same hand to position the head of his cock at her entrance "I'll go slow..." He warned as he bent over her. Slowly he pressed into her, his breathing becoming ragged as her tightness enveloped him. When he found resistance he stopped "Kairo, honey, I'm here" he said gently and she looked at him with tears in her eyes "go on" she whimpered. Gru slowly pushed in the last remaining inches while looking deep into her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Her first instinct was to shove him off of her as the uncomfortable sensation had slowly escalated to a more uncomfortable pain while he had glacially pushed himself into her, but she resisted. She held her tears back as long as she could before she finally just let them fall. Gru hated to see her cry, knowing he was the culprit. He kissed her eyes "I'm going to pull out den push back een...eet will hurt less, ok?" Kairo buried her face into his chest and nodded, finding comfort in the smell and feel of his skin. Grus's eyes rolled back in his head at the tortuous slow pace {I'll speed eet up a beet, it may help...}.

She felt him pull out of her a little faster then push back into her. He was right, the pain was a little less...but still there. Again he went, each time a little faster, each time the pain was a little less until she found herself rocking her hips in tune with his. It was then she noticed an odd expression came over Grus face as he began to quake violently, she kissed his face and as his left elbow buckled under him, he rolled on his back, taking her with him and held Kairo to his chest while he finished convulsing. They laid there a few moments before Gru mussed Kairos hair "dhank yu..." He trailed off hesitantly {de fuck ees wrong vith yu? Dat's all yu have tu say? Dhank yu?!} Exhausted and spent, Kairo smiled and sleepily responded with her head on his chest "Gru...I love you, and, I know you love me...in your own way." Gru hugged her tight, before nuzzling her cheek with his {I do love yu...very much...I promise I'll tell yu...one day...} He rolled with her back over to the towel before easing himself and the condom out of her. He kissed her stomach as she gasped at the sensation of him exiting her, and on his way from the bed he was pleased to see there was minimum blood on the towel. "Stay here." ordered Gru as he headed to the bathroom. "Do not worry, I have no energy!" she yawned in reply.

Kairo closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm buzzing sensation that filled her mind and body. She felt a slight dull ache in her lower abdomen but other than that she was too exhausted to think. She was startled when Gru had come back from the bathroom unannounced and started wiping where he just pulled out of her with a nice damp warm washcloth. Turning, he threw the washcloth back in through the bathroom door and snuggled next to Kairo. Bringing the sheets up to cover them, then reached out and cradled her in his arms. After a while, Gru heard Kairo whisper sleepily "I know you made plans, but...can we stay in tomorrow...?" At the question, Grus's heart exploded and he rubbed her back "sure sweetheart, I vould love tu." As the moonlight streamed in through the windows, the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
